


Family Hymns

by yingfei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Wind chimes, Yuzu Best Aunt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: "Aww, he's so cute!" Yuzu said in awe. Karin smirked. "Kazui's gonna be a heartbreaker." (500 words. IchiHime. Prompt: Baby and a Wind Chime. Ichigo and Orihime are proud parents.)(This was originally uploaded at FF on July 16th.)





	Family Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on my FF on July 16th. Added to my AO3 cause it seems like it would belong there.

In a nursery painted blue, a beautiful chime of high and low notes, fueled by an open window, filled the whole room.

A baby giggled, a woman was clapping and smiling, two girls were watching in awe (one in a more girlish manner than the other,) and a man was surprised.

"Aww, he's _so_ cute!" a short-haired, sandy blonde girl said as she picked up the male baby from his crib. The baby tried to reach for the bell chime above but the girl decided to put him back in the crib.

The black-haired girl next to the sandy blonde smirked. "He's _definitely_ going to be a looker when he grows up...Good thing he got Orihime's facial-features instead of Ichigo-niisan's."

Said niisan did not take that well.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, _Karin?!_ I'm **not** ugly at all!"

The sister in question laughed and walked out the room, responding, "Oh, no reason...Let's go, Yuzu, I wanna go to the mall."

Yuzu picked Kazui up and turned to Orihime and Ichigo. Her eyes were puppy-eyed and tears were threatening to fall out, and Orihime tilted her head in confusion while Ichigo facepalmed.

"I...I-Ichigo-niisan, Orihime, Kazui is _just...so...cute!_ May I take him with us, to buy some clothes?"

Before either orange-haired parents responded, Yuzu gave the most desperate face ever. " _Pleeeease?_ I just...I just can't live with myself, knowing he's seven months old and I haven't gone _shopping_ with him yet!"

"Yuzu...You went to the mall with him last week, and you have been constantly buying him clothes since before we even _knew his gender,_ " Ichigo said in a deadpan tone. Nevertheless, he gave a slight smile and nodded.

Orihime leaned down and gave her signature smile of honey and sugar. "Of course, Yuzu! He definitely needs much more clothes!"

Ichigo looked behind him and eyed the tall stacks of shopping bags, and then looked at his wife and sister. Orihime rubbed her head and gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, a _few more_ wouldn't hurt, right honey? Our son is developing _very_ quickly!"

Kazui giggled at the antic in front of him and Yuzu smiled and ran out— _"Hey, be careful Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted to his sister_ —like a track-star, yelling to Karin to go get the baby carriage and diaper bags.

After a few seconds of silence, Orihime shook the shoulders of Ichigo before she then shook at the bell chimes her son eyed.

" _See?!_ I told you these chimey-thingies I saw would be _perfect,_ Ichigo!"

The busty mother fist bumped the air, her pale irises fuming with determination.

"Now, it's time to get Kazui specific toys so he can commit world domination by using both of our _megamegaultracool_ powers! Do you think we should put it him in judo, art classes, or a shoji-club first, once he hits three?"

"Maybe we should just pray he doesn't get your imagination," Ichigo responded before giving her a quick kiss and turning the other way, his face embarrassed and Orihime's face in glee.


End file.
